


Smile

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [12]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Deathfic, M/M, POV Third Person, Quatre Raberba's Uchuu no Kokoro | Space Heart, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-08
Updated: 2003-03-08
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Souris-moi, Heero. J'ai envie de savoir quand tu es heureux.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net entre en mars 2003.  
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.

Personne n’avait jamais rien donné à Heero.

Alors quand Duo vint à lui pendant la guerre pour lui donner du réconfort, l’idée de refuser ne lui traversa même pas l’esprit.

C’était agréable, de se faire offrir quelque chose. C’était agréable, surtout quand c’était Duo.

Ce n’était pas la faute de Duo ce qui était arrivé. Heero n’aurait jamais pensé une telle chose. Non, c’était sa faute à lui. Il n’avait pas suivi les règles du jeu. Duo n’avait qu’un corps à lui donner. C’est Heero qui avait choisi de lui donner quelque chose en plus. Il avait fait son choix. Il ne le regrettait pas, même lorsque Duo et WuFei couvraient leurs regards sous de fausses querelles.

Et le soir c’était dans le lit de Heero que Duo venait soulager la tension de ces regards.

Heero n’était pas idiot. Il savait parfaitement quel était son rôle. Il avait fait son choix, et l’assumait.

C’est tout.

Duo ne l’embrassait jamais. Heero n’y pensait pas, il ne préférait pas, mais on dit qu’offrir ses lèvres est une preuve d’amour.

« Souris-moi, Heero, lui avait dit un jour Duo. J’ai envie de savoir quand tu es heureux. »

Alors pour faire plaisir à Duo, Heero lui souriait. C’était sa façon d’offrir ses lèvres sans le dire. Duo aimait tellement quand Heero souriait.

C’était bien plus facile qu’il ne le pensait, de sourire. Tellement facile. Un geste automatique qui illuminait son visage et ses yeux d’une lueur de joie, alors qu’à l’intérieur, quelqu’un frottait son cœur au papier de verre. Mais Heero comprenait mieux Duo et son éternel sourire, alors ça allait.

Heero voulait que les sourires de Duo soient naturels, donc il se taisait et souriait.

Parfois, lorsque WuFei et Duo jouaient à faire semblant de ne pas se vouloir devant les autres, Quatre regardait Heero d’un air bizarre. Alors Heero lui souriait, mais Quatre fronçait les sourcils et ne rendait pas le sourire d’Heero, il se tournait vers Duo d’un air fâché.

Mais Quatre se taisait.

Duo dit un soir à Heero que Quatre était étrangement distant avec lui, et il se demandait s’il avait fait quelque chose qui l’avait blessé.

Heero lui sourit, et le lendemain alla demander à Quatre d’arrêter d’en vouloir à Duo pour quelque chose dont il n’était pas responsable.

Il eut une violente dispute avec Quatre. Enfin, Quatre se disputa avec Heero, Heero se contentait de lui sourire.

« Arrête de sourire, criait Quatre. Arrête de mentir à tout le monde. Arrête de mentir à Duo ! »

Heero n’avait pas envie d’expliquer, mais Quatre ne lui laissait pas le choix. Les mensonges d’Heero rendaient Duo heureux, Heero voulait que Duo soit heureux, Heero mentait à Duo.

« Duo déteste les menteurs », murmura Quatre.

Heero ne répondit pas. Ça ne changeait rien, n’est-ce pas ? Duo ne savait pas que Heero mentait, et s’il le savait, il serait triste, et furieux.

Heero ne perdait rien à mentir, la présence de Duo était parfois encore plus douloureuse que son absence, mais Duo gagnait en croyant le sourire d’Heero.

Duo aimait tellement savoir qu’Heero était heureux, Heero était prêt à l’être pour lui.

Le bonheur, découvrait lentement Heero, était comme une salière qu’on renverse sur une blessure ouverte.

Quatre ne dit plus rien, et reprit son comportement habituel envers Duo, mais Heero savait que son sourire à l’Américain était encore plus menteur que le sien.

Il se sentait triste d’avoir emporté Quatre dans sa spirale, mais le petit blond avait fait son choix, comme Heero avait fait le sien.

Un soir, peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, Duo annonça joyeusement à Heero que WuFei avait accepté d’être son colocataire.

Heero sourit, ce sourire en coin que Duo aimait tant, et le laissa lui montrer avec son corps combien il était heureux de quitter Heero.

Heero déménagea peu de temps après, dans un appartement plus petit et se mit à dessiner pour passer le temps. Quand Duo l’appela pour dire que WuFei et lui étaient officiellement ensemble, merci Heero, sans toi je suis pas sûr que j’aurais attendu tout ce temps pour lui, Heero lui sourit, et se mit à dessiner.

Il dessina WuFei avec sérieux, sans jalousie ni ressentiment, et Duo avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, puis donna le dessin à Duo. Il était si heureux, il serra Heero dans ses bras et montra le crayonné à tout le monde.

Heero écouta poliment Quatre s’étrangler de fureur au téléphone, le traiter de masochiste entre autres choses, avant de soupirer sa défaite face au sourire impassible d’Heero. « Ton sourire me fait peur », dit-il seulement avant de raccrocher. 

WuFei et Duo se disputaient souvent, l’un et l’autre aussi têtu, et Duo venait souvent enrager chez Heero , insulter WuFei de tous les noms qu’il connaissait, ce qui prenait un moment, avant de s’effondrer sur le canapé et d’accepter le chocolat chaud que Heero lui tendait. « C’est vraiment toi qui le fais le mieux », constatait à chaque fois Duo en sirotant doucement la boisson parfumée.  

Puis Heero lui souriait, et lui disait d’appeler WuFei pour discuter avec lui. Ils se réconciliaient, « Merci, Heero, disait Duo rayonnant. Je sais pas où on serait si t’étais pas là. Je sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi. », et Heero souriait, et Duo partait en oubliant de finir son chocolat.

Mais un jour, la dispute fut vraiment violente et cette fois Duo refusa de faire le premier pas. Il arriva chez Heero dans un état de fureur froide, et mit un moment avant de se calmer.

Ce soir-là, Duo vint noyer sa rage et son chagrin dans les bras d’Heero et il le laissa faire, parce que Duo avait besoin de savoir qu’on voulait de lui, et inconsciemment il reconnaissait qu’Heero ne lui dirait jamais non.

Duo s’endormit vite en murmurant « merci », et Heero se leva pour aller se nettoyer dans la salle de bain. En passant devant le miroir, il réalisa qu’il pleurait et se regarda.

C’était étrange. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais pleuré. Pleurer était encore plus désagréable que le bonheur.

Ça contractait la poitrine et la gorge, donnait mal à la tête et n’arrangeait rien du tout.

Heero essuya ses larmes avec soin et retourna se coucher près de Duo. « WuFei », murmura-t-il quand Heero s’allongea.

Heero sourit pour bloquer un cri et ferma les yeux pour emprisonner les larmes.

Duo resta longtemps avec Heero. Les jours passaient, et il parlait de moins en moins de WuFei. Il souriait pour de vrai, tant qu’on ne parlait pas du Chinois.

Mais la nuit, il prononçait son nom en caressant Heero, Heero ne disait rien, parce que Duo ne s’en rendait pas compte.

« Duo, demanda Quatre un soir au téléphone, tu…fais attention à Heero, n’est-ce pas ? Tu ne lui fais pas de mal ? »

Et Duo répondit immédiatement d’un ton presque blessé : « Bien sûr que non ! M’enfin, Quat, pourquoi tu voudrais que je lui fasse du mal ? Heero est mon meilleur ami ! »

Et derrière la porte de la chambre, Heero sourit et ferma les yeux, parce que Quatre comprenait enfin que Duo ne se rendait compte de rien, et il entra dans le salon pour l’empêcher d’en dire trop.

Et puis Duo apprit à caresser Heero les yeux ouverts, et à dire son nom, et à le regarder dans les yeux en lui souriant comme s’il était la seule chose au monde d’important.

Et dans l’appartement les affaires de Duo commençaient à prendre de la place, et dans les placards le Nutella et les biscuits apparaissaient.

Et le nom de WuFei disparut des lèvres de Duo, et un soir il embrassa Heero. Doucement, tendrement, vraiment.

Et le sourire d’Heero après éclipsa tous les autres, et Duo aurait peut-être dû se rendre compte que c’était le seul qui voulait dire quelque chose.

Et Duo ne pouvait plus s’empêcher de toucher Heero, d’embrasser Heero, de faire sourire Heero de cette manière si brillante, et de savoir qu’Heero était dans ses bras. Et le parfum d’Heero, et la peau d’Heero, et son nom sur les lèvres d’Heero et…

Et WuFei appela pour reconnaître ses tords, demander pardon, et savoir si Duo voulait bien lui parler…Et Heero passa le téléphone à Duo en souriant.

Il raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard, rejoignit Heero qui lisait dans la chambre sans voir les mots ni les pages qui tournaient.

« Il est au café, en bas, fit Duo d’une voix hésitante. Il veut qu’on parle… »

Et Heero leva les yeux vers lui, sourit et lui demanda pourquoi il n’y était pas déjà. Duo regarda Heero dans les yeux, y chercha quelque chose qu’il ne sut pas trouver, et sortit avec un étrange sentiment de culpabilité.

Heero ne dit rien, mais se laissa tomber sur l’oreiller, et son regard était vide, et il souriait, et il n’y avait rien, plus rien derrière. Plus rien que de la terreur et une étincelle dangereuse, mortelle, une étincelle d’espoir.

Duo rentra tard, plus de trois heures après, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Duo rayonnait, riait et découvrant qu’Heero ne dormait pas, s’empressa de lui dire que tout était arrangé, qu’ils avaient cette fois tout réglé, et merci Heero d’avoir été là et d’y avoir cru pour moi, et on pense à se fiancer, et je voudrais tant te faire comprendre à quel point je te suis reconnaissant, je prends mes affaires, il m’attend en bas. Je t’appelle demain, d’accord ?

Et Heero lui sourit, et Duo prit ses affaires, et embrassa Heero sur la joue, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Elle résonna comme dans une chambre vide.

Heero continua à sourire, se posa à son bureau, et prit ses crayons. Il commença à dessiner. Quatre au moins méritait la vérité.

***

Duo se réveilla tard le lendemain, bien après midi, et fut surpris de ne pas voir le visage d’Heero près de lui. Il eut un vague sentiment de désappointement qu’il balaya vite, mais au fil de l’heure qui suivit, cette impression floue revint régulièrement, et tout en embrassant WuFei qui préparait un café, il eut envie d’entendre la voix d’Heero et décida de l’appeler, pour le remercier encore.

Il tomba sur le répondeur. C’était un répondeur automatique, il n’y avait même pas la voix d’Heero dessus.

Il laissa un message, et rappela dans la soirée. Il tomba de nouveau sur le répondeur.

Déçu, il raccrocha et rejoignit WuFei dans leur chambre.

Le lendemain matin, il rappela de nouveau sans plus de succès et commença à s’inquiéter. Puis au cours de la matinée, Trowa appela de L4. Il était pâle sur le visiophone, pâle et sa voix était stressée.

— Duo, tu as des nouvelles d’Heero ?

— Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis avant-hier soir, et il ne répond pas au téléphone, fit Duo en échangeant un regard inquiet avec WuFei. Pourquoi ?

Trowa pâlit encore plus.

— Quatre…Quatre a fait une violente crise il y a deux nuits qui a duré jusqu’à hier soir, il est dans un coma léger.

— Et… ?

— Il va bien, il se réveillera, mais je ne peux pas bouger, et ça concernait Heero. Duo…

Mais Trowa n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Duo était déjà dehors, suivi par WuFei. Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le trajet.

L’appartement d’Heero n’était pas fermé.

Tout y était propre, bien rangé, comme si le ménage avait été fait il n’y a pas longtemps que rien n’avait été touché depuis.

— Heero ? appela Duo. Heero !

Il n’y eut pas de réponse, et Duo s’avança plus dans l’appartement, le cœur battant. Oui, tout était propre, comme si son propriétaire était parti pour un long voyage et avait tout mis en ordre avant. Mais Heero ne serait pas parti sans leur dire, n’est-ce pas ?

— Heero !

WuFei s’approcha de la table sur laquelle était posée une grande enveloppe ouverte, tache blanche qui attirait l’attention, et en sortit une feuille de papier Canson. _Pour Quatre, merci_ y’avait-il marqué au-dessus, de l’écriture fine d’Heero, et WuFei avala difficilement sa salive.

Sur la feuille blanche, il y avait un dessin représentant Heero, les genoux ramenés contre lui, lui cachant le bas du visage, mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et la représentation de la douleur dans les iris pourtant en noir et blanc était telle que WuFei eut pour un instant du mal à respirer, et une vague nausée au creux du ventre.

Puis la voix de Duo le tira de sa contemplation malsaine.

« Heero, c’est Duo, j’appelais juste pour dire…non, je te rappellerai ce soir. » Bip.

Il se retourna. Duo avait allumé le répondeur et c’était son message qui résonnait dans la pièce.

« HEERO !! cria soudain la voix de Quatre. Heero, décroche ce téléphone ! Je sais que tu es là ! Ça suffit, je n’en peux plus, je te laisserai pas continuer ! HEERO ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Qu’est-ce que tu es en train de faire ??!! »

« Quatre, calme-toi, disait Trowa derrière lui d’une voix apaisante. S’il est arrivé quelque chose à Heero, je suis sûr que Duo… »

Quatre le coupa avec un rire hystérique. « Duo n’en a strictement rien à FOUTRE d’Heero ! hurla-t-il. HEERO ! Décroche ce téléphone ! Arrête, arrête, arrêêêêêêêêêêêêête ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!! »

« Quatre ! »

Bip.

WuFei regardait Duo d’un air horrifié. L’Américain avait les yeux grands ouverts, et les pupilles tellement dilatées que l’iris avait presque disparu. Sa respiration venait par saccades, et un tremblement léger commençait à le secouer.

« Heero, c’est encore Duo. Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? Je passerai te voir demain. » Bip.

— HEERO ! cria soudain Duo en se précipitant vers la chambre. Heero, t’es où ? Heero !

WuFei le suivit, l’image du dessin toujours en tête, une terreur au fond du cœur qui ne s’apaisait pas.

La chambre comme le salon était impeccablement rangé et Duo regarda autour de lui avec désespoir. Mais ce fut WuFei qui remarqua le premier la moquette humide près de la salle de bain.

Duo arracha presque la porte pour l’ouvrir, et alluma l’interrupteur.

Dépassant de la baignoire pleine, juste un poignet ouvert dont le sang avait depuis longtemps cessé de couler, et le visage d’Heero qui souriait.


End file.
